Amadas Feras
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Arthur leva os dois filhos mais velhos para conhecer uma feira de animal. Lá, Charlie descobre uma paixão.


**Amadas Feras**

Charlie e Bill Weasley tinham respectivamente cinco e sete anos quando o pai lhes disse que os levaria para conhecer uma feira de animais mágicos.

Eles olharam desconfiados para o homem ruivo quando ele lhes mandou trocar de roupas. O pai era uma pessoa ocupada, que raramente tinha tempo para passar com os dois meninos. Além do mais, poucas semanas antes, a mãe havia voltado do hospital com seu novo irmãozinho, Percy, nos braços.

- Sua mãe está cansada, meninos, - disse Arthur Weasley quando reparou na razão pela qual os filhos não se mexiam, - vamos nos divertir um pouco juntos e deixá-la dormir com seu irmãozinho.

Os dois meninos pareceram convencidos, a mãe andara acordando toda noite para cuidar de Percy, que gostava de trocar a noite pelo dia. Subiram correndo as escadas que levavam para o quarto que eles compartilhavam.

Bill colocou sua capa favorita de cor azul-cinzenta e ajudou Charlie a vestir a sua, vermelha como os cabelos dos dois. Desceram as escadas apostando corrida. Charlie, o mais rápido e atlético dos irmãos, ganhou.

Os garotos e o pai usaram Pó de Floo para se transportarem até o povoado de Hogsmead, onde a feira estava sendo realizada.

O lugar estava cheio de pessoas, em especial, famílias. Arthur segurou a mão dos dois filhos e entrou na multidão de pessoas que se aglomerava próxima à Casa dos Gritos. O coração dos meninos batia acelerado, pois estavam ansiosos para ver as criaturas fantásticas que seriam expostas naquela feira.

- Arthur! – Gritou alguém no meio da multidão. Os dois garotos localizaram imediatamente a pessoa que chamava o nome do pai deles. Um homem enorme e de aparência selvagem acenava para eles.

- Hagrid, que bom vê-lo! Conhece meus dois meninos?

- Ainda não. Eles não são jovens demais para estudar na escola? Como vão, meninos? – Perguntou o gigante abrindo um sorriso amigável.

- Bill, de sete anos, e Charlie, de cinco. Molly está cansada demais cuidando do novo bebê, Percy, e achei que poderia dar uma folga a ela trazendo esses dois para dar uma volta. – Arthur olhou em volta.

- Vieram para a feira, então? – perguntou Hagrid abrindo mais o sorriso.

Arthur assentiu. Reparou que os meninos estavam agitados.

- Achei que os meninos gostariam de conhecer alguns animais diferentes. O que eles trouxeram para cá? – Perguntou Arthur.

- Todo o tipo de animais. Hipogrifos, unicórnios, kneazle, gnomos, tronquilhos… estou indo ver os dragões agora.

- Dragões? Não é perigoso trazer esses bichos para cá?

- Eles trouxeram apenas filhotes, pelo que fiquei sabendo, - disse Hagrid com o rosto se iluminando. - Aposto que os meninos vão adorá-los, por que não vêm junto?

- Não sei, Hagrid. Mesmo quando são filhotes os dragões são feras perigosas.

- Papai, - falou Bill puxando a capa de Arthur, - eu quero ver os dragões.

- Eu também, papai, - falou Charlie puxando do outro lado.

Arthur olhou para os meninos. Viu que os olhos deles brilhavam com a expectativa e não pôde recusar. Os três seguiram Hagrid de perto. Bill e Charlie conversavam alegremente sobre o que eles sabiam sobre dragões, enquanto o gigante comentava com Arthur as precauções que o Ministério da Magia tomara para que o evento acontecesse.

Aproximaram-se de um enorme aglomerado de pessoas. Ao longe, ouvia-se os homens gritando uns com os outros. Como não conseguiam se aproximar muito, Hagrid pegou os dois garotos nos ombros.

Charlie jamais esqueceu o que se passou a seguir. Dois lindos filhotes de dragões brincavam na arena, um correndo atrás do outro. As escamas verde-esmeralda brilhavam ao sol. O rosto de Charlie se iluminou em um enorme sorriso e os olhos do menino brilharam de excitação quando Hagrid conseguiu abrir caminho e eles se aproximaram ainda mais dos dragões.

- Lindos, não? – Perguntou Hagrid aos meninos.

Bill soltou uma exclamação de medo, mas Charlie, que ainda sorria, concordou intimamente com o gigante. Amaria aquelas criaturas pelo resto de sua vida.


End file.
